una ves soñe un sueño pero el sueño fue asesinado por la vida
by yuuki kurama -hime
Summary: hinata es internada en un psiquiatra por la paranoia a causa de un genjutsu causado por madara, hinatamanipulada para asesinar a sasuke al verlo morir delante de sus ojos entra en shok, no es nada mas que una muñeca rota y los sueños que tuvo a lado de sasuke se destrozaron pero hinata sabe que sasuke esta vivo, solo el la puede liberar del genjutsu solo el puede amarla


"UN VES SOÑE UN SUEÑO… PERO EL SUEÑO FUE ASESINADO POR LA VIDA"

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, CON DEL MAESTRO MASASHI KISHIMOTO HAHAHA

_Espero les agrade la vdd fue hecho de improviso pero a mi me gusto hahaha pero denme su opinion _

Las cortinas blancas se balanceaban suavemente por el viento mientras que las ventanas abierta dejaban ver el jardín, ella un dia mas estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, esa cama para ella era alta pero mas alto aun era el sueño que alguna ves tuvo, el sueño que alguna ves fue asesinado por la vida miraba sus manos con tranquilidad una ves mas era como una niña imaginando colores incluso en el aire, todo a su alrededor era blanco y a su ves por eso a ese color lo detestaba, era el color de su miserable existencia, era incluso casi como el color de sus ojos por eso odiaba verse en un espejo al ver que no era nada, pero su cabello, ese cabello que tanto el elojio, que tanto a el le gustaba, lo amaba y acariciaba siempre

La puerta blanca se movio poco a poco hasta abrirse y deja ver a un joven de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio mientras que detrás de el había una joven de ojos jade y cabello rosado ambos tenían una mirada llena de nostalgia

-sakura-chan, ¿hinata no ha presentado avances? – el rubio triste miro a aquella joven en el suelo la cual estaba distraída y no le prestaba atención

-lo lamento naruto, pero ella no ha presentado avances lo siento mucho- la pelirrosa lentamente salió de la habitación dejando a solas a el rubio el cual lentamente se acerco a hinata

-hinata…- casi un susurro inperseptible fue el que produjo pero ella lo escucho y lo miro, el poco a poco se acuclillo para estar mas cerca de ella

-tu…¿Quién eres?- la joven lo miro a los ojos, por alguna razón lo conocía de algún lugar

-soy yo naruto…¿no me recuerdas?- el aunque trataba de brindarle una sonrisa le resultaba imposible al verla asi, ella había sido tan buena y o entendía por que le habían ocurrido tantas desgracias

-¿naruto?... mmm no… no te conozco… oye ¿sabes… donde estas…sasuke?- al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras solo asintió a acariciar lentamente la cabeza de hinata

-…yo, no lo se…- la hyuga lentamente se alojo y se levanto, camino por la habitación

-¿podrias pedir que pinten la habitación de otro color? – el rubio se levanto y rápidamente la abrazo fuertemente

-basta… quiero que vuelvas hinata… por favor… quiero que vuelvas… sasuke no regresara lo siento…- aquell le había dolido también a el pues el era su mejor amigo de siempre pero tenia que afrontar el duro hecho de que el no volveria, y no quería perderla también a ella, ella estaba ahí muy mal, ya no era la de antes, todo lo que eran hinata se había ido y solo habían quedado fragmentos

-anashte (suéltame)… el volverá el volver, el volverá, el volverá, el volverá- se solto del agarre del rubio y se tiro al suelo abrazandose asi misma

-hinata-chan… tienes que acep- pero fue interrumpido por ella la cual grito fuertemente

-¡sasuke! Ayudame…- sus lagrimas salian inevitablemente mientras que aquel rubio la miraba con tristeza, ella era tan frágil

-naruto sal de aquí- la pelirosa entro rápidamente junto con algunas enfermeras a la habitación al escuchar aquel grito

-no puedo hinata esta…- vio como sakura y algunas enfermeras trataban de calmar a hinata mientras sakura le puso una jeringa en uno de sus brazos

-vete de aquí naruto…- los enfermeros se llevaron a naruto pero antes de esto el vio a hinata rogar y suplicar que la soltaran

Mas tarde naruto fue llamado a la oficina de la hokague en donde estaba shizune y sakura, sabia de lo hablarían y lo llenaba de dolor

-naruto… que bien que viniste tenemos algo que decirte, con exactitud sakura - la rubia tomo asiento en su gran sillon mientras suspiraba lentamente

-como tu sabes yo soy una de las encargadas del hospital psiquiátrico de konoha, y a su ves soy encargada del ver el estado de hinata- sakura no podía mirar a los ojos a naruto ya que sabia que seria muy doloroso para el

-como tu sabes hace un año sasuke fue asesinado por madara frente a hinata, madara antes de esto le hizo un genjutsu a hinata, del cual aun desconocemos origen, hizo que hinata intentara matar a sasuke, despues de esto hinata cayo en una muy dura depresión, al parecer a a pesar de haber vencido a madara el genjutsu sigue surtiendo efecto en hinat, este genjutsu según parece la lleva a episodios de paranoia, lo cual hace que ella parezca… que tiene desordenes mentales permanentes- tsunade hizo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse fuerte pero era bastante duro asi que miro a su alumna y esa asintió para seguir explicándole a naruto

-esos desordenes mentales ya son frecuentes y fijos en hinata, cada ves su condición empeora, hemos tratado con diferentes procedimientos pero no funciona- naruto siempre hiba a visitar a hinata, siempre trataba de verla y escuchar su vos epro por alguna razón sintió que ya no seria mas asi

-entonces, con eso ¿Qué quieres decir sakura-chan?- el rubio temeroso pregunto

-naruto, lo siento mucho epro ya no podras verla mas, ella tiene que estar en observación las 24 horas y no podrá recibir visitas, dependerá de su condicion- un miedo interno lo invadió, odio, dolor, nostalgia, tantos sentimientos en el lo llenaban

-no puedes hacerle eso… yo tengo que verla…-

-basta naruto, aunque quieras verla ella esta muy mal , en tus manos ya no esta salvarla, debes de dejarla, tu también tienes que superarlo- tsunade sabia que seri difícil pues incluso para ella loera pero tenia que afrontar la dura verdad

¡!

Una ves mas ella estaba sola, se sentía como una muñeca rota, odiaba ese lugar, estar rodeaba de un mundo sin color y sin sabor para ella era la muerte, todo a oscuras estaba pero ella aun asi sentada en el suelo se encontraba

-sasuke vendrá, yo se que vendrás… me salvaras, nee sasuke dijiste que me llevarías al festival, aun tenemos que casarnos, tenemos que tener un hijo, si es niño se llamara como tu y ni es niña se llamara yuriko, serán hermosos, me pregunto si tendrán el sharingan o el byakugan- por fin podía hablar, en el dia solo se limitaba a decir unas cuantas palabras, no podía decir mas, todos pensaban que eran palabras sin sentido, nadie nunca prestaba atención

-solo por la noche esa cosa no bloquea mi mente, estoy tan sola, el mundo se ha olvidado de mi, me han encadenado y ya no tengo ganas de luchar, nadie quiere veme, y si lo hacen, lo hacen con lastima, hace tres años, sasuke volviste a la aldea, viniste a mi vida, no nos hablábamos yo era indiferente y tu me eras indiferente, me pregunto cuando fue que nos comenzamos a encontrar a escondidas en el bosque, me pregunto cuando fue que nos enamoramos, algunos ya lo sabían pero lo callaban, mi padre lo sabia y finjia para que los ancianos del clan no me alejaran de ti, pensamos que habíamos terminado con madara pero estuvimos equivocados- lagrimas gruesas salian de sus orbes esta ves no eran saladas, eran tan amargas como la tristeza que llevaba dentro – salimos de dia de campo tu y yo, me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho, madara quería hacer un genjutsu para que asesinaras a todos pero no fue asi me lo impuso a mi por impedirlo, aun recuerdo tu rostro temeroso, aun recuerdo el kunai en mi mano, mi cuerpo se movia solo intentando matarte, me llene de pezades, aun asi trate de resistir, pero soy una inútil, madara te lastimo demasiado, casi mueres, y ahora todos piensan que estas muerto pero yo se que no es asi, yo lo se, aun sentía tu chacra despues el genjutsu me domino por completo y no recuerdo como fue que vencieron a madara, ahora solo estoy aquí esperando a aque regreses y me salves por que solo tu me puedes quitar esta maldición con tu sharingan, mientras en silencio esperare, mientras mi alma lentamente morirá, mientras te seguire amando, mientras imaginare nuestro futuro, mientras soñare el sueño que la vida asesino

"yo una ves soñé un sueño… pero el sueño que soñé ha sido asesinado por la vida"

JAJAJAJAJA SOY MALAAA! ES Q LA VDD HIBA A HACERLO AMS LARGO PERO YA TENIA GANAS DE SUBIRLO PARA SABER SI ESTE PROYECTO LES GUSTO, DIGANME SI QUIEREN CONTI Y QUE TIPO DE CONTI QUIEREN PORQ A JUZGAR X MI ESTADO D ANIMO CREO Q MATARIA A MAS PERSONAJES Y ME ODIARIAN AUN MAS HAHAHA


End file.
